


Comforter

by maramarlowe



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Gentle Sex, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Massage, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, daejeonz, one of the best ships ever if you ask me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maramarlowe/pseuds/maramarlowe
Summary: Woong and Donghyun have a lazy morning, just basking in the warmth of each other.
Relationships: Jeon Woong/Kim Donghyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Comforter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nubecitadeazucar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nubecitadeazucar/gifts), [namjoonspardon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjoonspardon/gifts).



> This is a prompt from my previous AB6IX fic, "Absolute." I'm so sorry it took me so long to write. But I'm back ABNEWs! I hope the soft content makes up for my prolonged absence!
> 
> Prompts: Cock-Warming, massage, gentle sex

At the kitchen counter, Woong smears butter on his toast. He's not entirely sure what piece he's on, maybe the third or fourth, but he does know that his stomach is nearly done rumbling.

"Hyung," Donghyun acknowledges, stepping towards the fridge to grab one of the water bottles tucked into a side shelf. He twists the cap off, tossing it onto the counter, downing half the bottle at once.

Woong makes a noncommittal noise of greeting, far too focused on the toast he's popping into the toaster.

Donghyun walks over, sitting on the stool next to Woong while nursing his water bottle. "You're making more?" He laughs.

"How many have you eaten already?" Even though Donghyun isn’t sure he wants to know the answer, he asks anyway. This would make great material for teasing Woong at a later point in time. It was practically his job at this point, the payment being Woong’s pout and the chance to cling to him in order to make him smile again.

Woong holds up three fingers, making Donghyun shake his head.

When the toast pops, Woong quickly grabs it to set it on a plate, smearing the butter he’d prepared on the knife. He sets the utensil down for a moment afterwards, blowing on his fingers to cool the burn. Then he spreads the butter across the entire surface.

He swallows the toast he's been chewing, holding out the freshly-buttered one to Donghyun.

Even though no one is as fond of toast as Woong, Donghyun leans forward and takes a bite without question. There is an unspoken rule of immediately eating whatever food Woong was holding out to you. His pretty smile watching the others eat is too precious to miss.

Woong takes the water bottle from Donghyun’s hands, sipping on it while the other chews, ready to hold out the next bite.

But half way through the toast, Donghyun shakes his hand, sitting back.

"I'm full, Woongs. You eat it," he says, standing back up with his water bottle. He walks to the counter, searching for where he’d abandoned the cap.

Woong shrugs, taking a bite from the toast.

"What are your plans for the day?" He asks, mouth still full.

Donghyun watches the crumbs spilling from Woong's mouth with disgust.

"I have a room booked for later. Going to practice some lines for the comeback, probably," he answers once he's sure Woong has seen his expression of revulsion.

Woong whines at his teasing, putting the crust of the toast on a plate.

"Let me come with you," he pleads. Already, he’s rolling his bottom lip into the pout that he’s getting way too good at.

Donghyun holds out a hand for Woong's wiggling fingers to grip. "I thought you were going to dance with Woojin-ah today."

Woong nods. "I am. But not until later. He said that he's going to sleep in today."

Donghyun scoffs but looks fond, lips stretching into a toothy smile. "He and Daehwi-ah always sleep in."

Woong nods. "The kids need sleep though."

Laughing, Donghyun says, "You're really not that much older than them." But more than the age gap, it was because Woong somehow managed to act younger than them at nearly every second of the day.

Pouting, Woong reasons, "They're like little babies though-- just so cute."

Then he lets go of Donghyun's hands, putting his back in his lap. "Unlike you."

As he says this, a sickly sweet smile spreads over his face like the melting butter on his toast. His eyes narrow too, waiting for Donghyun’s reaction.

For a second, Donghyun's eyebrows do raise, but then he looks at Woong's face again and just cackles in response. He knows the laugh will annoy him more than any response.

As he steps back, gulping in air from laughing harder at Woong being offended, he feels the back of his leg cramp.

"Ow, ow, ow," he says, hopping on the other leg. But then that one starts to cramp too.

Woong points at him and giggles. "Karma."

Donghyun frowns, lifting his pant leg to pull the offending yoga ring off. "Don't laugh. I have a cramp now."

"You're wearing those now?" Woong asks, leaning over the counter to peer at the red lines left on Donghyun's skin. He can practically feel the knots under his own skin and a shiver runs down his spine.

"Of course!" Donghyun answers. "This is the best time to wear them since I'm technically working out for the comeback but not even straining myself much."

Woong frowns. "You must be straining your muscles though if you're getting a cramp." He points out, actually pointing to Donghyun’s leg as if he’s imagining jabbing him. He probably is.

Donghyun waves a hand, brushing him off, even as he limps to the coffee table to set them down.

"I'm just not used to them yet," he says.

Woong's frown deepens. "Either way, go lay down for a moment. Let me massage your leg or something." He stands, wiping his hands on his sides. "Or else let me find you some medicine."

Donghyun waves his hand again. "I'm fine, hyung. Don't worry about it." He limps away from the couch intending to put his water bottle back in the fridge.

"Oh, hush," Woong says, intercepting Donghyun and pushing him towards his room, poking his fingers into Donghyun’s sides a few times. "Gives me an excuse to go back to bed afterwards. I think I ate too much bread."

Donghyun nods. "That's why there's two slots on the toaster and not four," he teases.

Woong groans. "I was hungry okay? Now get yourself to bed."

Giving up, Donghyun pads back into his room. Woong slides across the floor with his socks behind him, both being careful to not wake Daehwi up.

Donghyun flops onto the bed, nearly smothering himself in his pillows. He’d gotten used to keeping at least two for the nights when Woong would slither into his bed and refuse to leave until morning.

Woong sits by the edge of the bed, carefully rolling Donghyun's striped pajama pants up to his knees.

He tuts at the angry lines left by the yoga rings. "Really, stop using these,” he says. “Just come to dance practice with Woojin and I later."

Donghyun ignores his loud whispers. There was no way he was going to go to dance practice if it wasn't required. Also, the three of them in the practice room always led to more messing around than actual dance.

Woong prods at the skin for a moment, watching Donghyun's reactions.

When he deems it not too sore to touch, Woong climbs further onto the bed, pulling one of Donghyun's legs into his lap.

While he kneads the skin, Donghyun grows quiet, head turned to nestle into his pile of pillows, arms crossed under them to warm his cold fingers.

After a few moments, Woong pats his butt, swapping one leg for the other.

As he kneads this one, Daehwi turns in his bed, facing towards them. They both freeze, scared to have awoken them, but Daehwi's eyes are still shut.

Woong returns to massaging Donghyun's calf, long enough for the red lines to calm and fade.

Then he drops onto the bed next to Donghyun, prompting the other to wrap him up in his arms.

Woong reaches down, grabbing the comforter to pull it over both of them. "What if we just shirk our abilities and lay here for the rest of the afternoon?"

Donghyun nudges his nose against the side of Woong's head. "Just until the kids wake up." His voice, too, is hushed.

Woong hums, wrapping his arms around Donghyun's waist.

While they lay there, Donghyun rubs his hand down Woong's back, searching for any knots to smooth out with soothing fingers.

Each time he manages to unravel another knot, Woong tilts his head back to kiss Donghyun's cheek and inside his chest, Donghyun can feel his heart swell. He really shouldn’t with how greasy Woong’s lips are from the butter. Call him whipped.

The quiet morning atmosphere is interrupted when Daehwi jumps from his bed, hand slapping over his eyes. "Hyungs," he shrieks. "I'm in here too."

As he runs from the room, Woong and Donghyun sit up.

Woong stares at the door, still rattling from being slammed as Donghyun begins to laugh.

"He must have thought we were..." Donghyun starts, breaking into another fit of laughter before finishing his words.

Woong groans. "I swear, the one time we're completely innocent."

Donghyun lays back into the pillows, reaching under them for a hidden object.

"Why don't we though? Since he's gone now." He wiggles his eyebrows for emphasis.

Woong twists, blinking at Donghyun. "You want to have sex? Right now?"

Donghyun shrugs, a grin wide enough to make his lip split gracing his face. "I mean, we have privacy now. How often does that happen?"

Woong lays beside him. "You're right. Get your fingers inside me-- now."

Donghyun laughs, already spreading lube onto his fingers. "One step ahead of you."

Woong rolls onto his side, pulling his pants and boxers down to his thighs.

Donghyun doesn't hesitate to reach between them, a finger prodding at Woong's taint for only a moment before he inserts it, pushing to the knuckle.

Woong groans. "Give me another, quick."

Donghyun uses his free hand to pinch Woong's side. "Don't rush."

Instead of whining again, Woong pushes back further on Donghyun's finger, taking it deeper inside of him.

Donghyun rolls his eyes but slips it most of the way out, the other dancing around the rim before he squeezes it in along with the first one.

Woong moans, a quiet sound perfected by many secret sessions of heated, passionate affections.

Donghyun rolls his lips, coating them in spit before he cranes his neck, pressing a kiss to the back of Woong's neck.

His lips make contact just as he scissors his fingers, splitting Woong wide around him.

Woong jerks his hips, biting the inside of his cheek.

Donghyun stills his fingers, giving Woong more time to adjust around his spread fingers, feeling the lube squelch between them. He reaches his other hand down to shuffle the band of his own bottoms to his thighs.

When Woong begins to push back on his fingers again, Donghyun adds more lube against his rim right from the bottle before pressing in a third finger.

Like this, Woong only lasts a few moments again before he begs Donghyun for more.

Donghyun pulls his fingers out, wiping the lube still coating them on his ignored, stiff cock. Then he squirts more out of the bottle, quickly spreading it on himself before tossing the lube into the small divot between the bed and wall.

With one arm wrapped under Woong's hip, Donghyun leads his tip to Woong's puckered rim with the other. Slowly, he presses in, hand moving to cradle the swell of Woong's ass while he buries himself inside.

Woong presses back to meet him, sighing softly when he feels Donghyun's warm abdomen pressing against his lower back, fully sheathed.

Donghyun moves his hand, splaying his fingers over Woong's stomach.

Woong slides his hand down from where it was held close to his chest, placing his hand over Donghyun's.

"Can we just stay like this for a little?" Woong asks, nestling further back into Donghyun.

After a short laugh, Donghyun asks, "You have my dick inside you and you don't want me to move it?" Still he gives in, tucking his Chin over Woong's shoulder.

"This is the perfect temperature though. If you start moving, I'm going to get too hot."

Donghyun hums. "Fine. I'll just lay here cuddling you instead of fucking you."

Woong turns his head slightly, kissing Donghyun's cheek. "Thanks, Dong-Dong."

He almost explains to Woong that he didn't mean it but ends up just biting his tongue and closing his eyes to focus matching his breathing to Woong's.

They lay like this for a while, long enough for the warm morning lighten to intensify, the color brightening while the items in the bedroom seemed to have their contrast settings turned up. Donghyun wishes he could take a picture of them, just like this.

Donghyun holds his breath for a moment, making sure Woong's breathing is shallow enough and that his movements are so minimal that he’s certainly on the cusp of sleep, if he hadn't already teetered over the edge.

He snakes his hand lower, slipping it over Woong's lower stomach, wrapping it around his softened length.

Without moving his palm from where it's wrapped around the base, Donghyun shifts his fingers, sliding them up and down an inch of Woong's length.

He hears Woong mumble something under his breath before he presses his hips back, clenching his walls around Donghyun's length.

"You suck," he complains, voice hushed and tainted with a sleepy raspiness. "I was just about to fall asleep."

Donghyun hums. "I know. That's why you were getting cold and I had to warm you up. Just trying to maintain the perfect temperature for you."

Woong reaches his hand down, placing it over Donghyun's and moving their fingers up and down his length. "Alright, I get it.” He sighs. “You have no patience."

Donghyun nips the curve of his shoulder, leaving a row of crescent moon markings.

Woong sucks in a breath, pressing his head closer to the pillow so Donghyun has more access to his neck. His black hair piles, tucked behind his ear, the inkinesss of it making his skin as light as ivory.

Donghyun doesn't waste a moment, pressing wet kisses to Donghyuns neck as he begins to move his hips slightly, Woong's walls tight around him after staying still for so long. Maybe he should have pulled out to re-stretch him.

Woong moves his hand from his dick, reaching back, twisting his fingers into the hair at the nape of Donghyun's neck. He tugs, lightly.

"Donghyunie," he breathes.

Donghyun moves his head, mouthing at Woong's jaw. "Woongs," he returns between kisses.

Woong grips his hair tighter. "Deeper, please."

Donghyun spears him on his dick, fingers tight around Woong, pumping him just as slowly as he fucked into him, breath hot on the back of his neck.

"Mm, warm," Woong sighs, bending his knees to goad Donghyun in deeper.

With his abdomen brushing against Woong's back, Donghyun agrees. "You're so tight."

Woong bites his lip. "You're going to make me come already," he forewarns.

Donghyun moves the arm pinned under Woong, wrist reaching for a rosy nipple to pinch between balmy fingers.

"Would love if you did," he says, pausing to lick the shell of Woong's ear. "Show me how good I'm making you feel."

Woong moans, quiet and low. "So good."

Donghyun begins to move his wrist faster, thumb rubbing over Woong's tip, sending pleasure right up his spine.

Woong can feel it, settling his his gut, sinking down, slowly. "'M gonna come."

With another wet kiss to Woong's neck, Donghyun coaxes him. "Go ahead. Show me how much love you have to give me."

Woong stutters, hole clenching desperately around Donghyun as his dick twitches, leaking onto warm fingers and sheets.

Donghyun doesn't last long either with Woong clenching around him, groaning as he asks, "where do you want me to come?"

"In my mouth," Woong replies easily.

Donghyun begins to pull out, hand moving to grip Woong's hip again, hissing as the cold air surrounds him. Already, he longs to shovel back into Woong's warmth.

But Woong slips off the bed, turning and placing his chin onto the mattress, mouth open and waiting.

His fingers wrap around Donghyun, warming him up again, until his legs shake and his ears ring, cock spewing cum right into Woong's mouth.

As he finishes, Woong leans forward, sucking in his tip to lap up the last of it.

When he pulls off with a pop, Woong pillows his head on Donghyun's hip. "We should probably go shower now, huh? Before Daehwi walks back in and really gets scarred."

"Probably." Donghyun huffs, rolling onto his back as Woong stands. "But now I just want to lay here all afternoon with you."

Woong shakes his head, reaching out a finger to repeatedly poke Donghyun's side. "You can't. You booked a room to go practice in, remember?"

Donghyun reaches his hands up to grind the heel of his palm against his eyes. "Fuck me," he complains.

Woong giggles. "I just did."

**Author's Note:**

> ABNEW~~ Check back next week for a Woojin and Daehwi fic!!


End file.
